1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diffuse lighting arrangement. More particularly, a plurality of strands or strings of miniature lights branch off a power supply cord and may be arranged into a radial array if desired for use on an item such as a patio umbrella or gazebo.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,931 of John Rushing, the inventor herein, has proposed the provision of a radial array of miniature light strands which feed into a central connection box having means for engaging the strings to a power supply cord.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the diffuse lighting arrangement disclosed herein proposes simplification of the previous embodiment by eliminating the need for the central connection box.